


One last trip for Auntie

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Auntie Mame (1958), Doctor Who
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death from Old Age, F/M, Nursery, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Mame finds a mysterious man on her balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last trip for Auntie

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is a Happy Mother's day dedication to my favorite fictional maternal figure, Auntie Mame. If you haven't seen the movie, the get off your ass and see it!

 

Mame woke in pain, sitting on the edge of her bed, listening to the quiet of night.

"A wonderful night," she whispered.

She walked to the large canopy windows opened to the fullest as she liked it.

"Yes it is, Mammie." She was stunned at the voice on her balcony. She found a younger man sitting with his head on the edge of the railing, listening to the streets of New York City. "You ever just look down and wonder where people are going? What is in there day?"

"Some people are too busy with standard routines and don't understand the point of today."

"And what is that Auntie?"

"Life is a banquet, and most poor suckers are starving to death!"

"I am glad you said that." He jumped to his feet, taking her hand and snapped his fingers. Mame laughed in joy as a blue phonebox appeared on the balcony.

"I never knew a phone box came in blue!"

"Now, Auntie. This is a special phone box. Still, for the sake of your health, I'll need you to stay as calm as possible."

The doors opened like Mame's eyes as she stepped onto his ship.

"What are you?"

"I go by a lot, I just prefer _The Doctor_."

"Ah, so you're in the business of fixing people."

"More along the lines of fixing... time and space. No comment about the inside?"

"My darling boy, every is so worried about size when really its how far your box will take you."

She laughed as he helped her to a seat next to the control panel, showing no panic as he buckled her in.

"I have seen many things in my life, Doctor. If I met you in my younger years, I would have taken you places you would have only dreamed of but from what I can see so far, you've lived quite a life."

"I've seen you many times before, around the world, Mame, and I have to say that I wish I could have met you earlier in life."

"I think I have one more adventure in me."

"Good!" The doctor flew around the control panel as he flipped switiches as Mame winced in pain.

"I think one more is all I can bare, Doctor."

He stopped in front of her with sadness in his eyes.

"Pick anywhere, Mame. Which would you prefer? Time or space?"

"Time, please. January 28, 1917."

"Classic."

"The night my dear nephew, Patrick, was born. I was away with friends in Europe and his father never told me until years later. I always wanted to see him as a baby."

"Then January 28, 1917! Allons-y!!"

The Doctor flew around the ship in a whirl of movement as Mame watched wonderously, ignoring pains in her chest. After what seemed like minutes, the ship stilled and the Doctor unbuckled Mame with his hand out.

"Shall we, Dear Mame?"

"We shall, Doctor."

The doors opened in a quiet hallway as a few nurses sat in a break room. The Doctor lead her to a room at the end as a single baby lay sleeping on the other side of the glass.

"Is that?"

"Patrick Wailliam Dennis III. Born January 28, 1917, 6:43 pm, New Haven, CT. Mother died in childbirth, father sedated from grief. You want to go in?"

"May we?"

Mame went as swiftly as she could to the craddle as she tried not to cry. The Doctor picked up the baby, helping Mame to a chair in the corner as she held Patrick. He watch as her bent fingers stroked his hair.

He noticed at once Mame's weakening arms as she tried sitting up. He gentle took Patrick to his crib.

"Leave me in the chair, Doctor. I have no pleasure to go home, I would like to stay here. If I can't hold him, then I'll watch..."

"You know you're not supposed to be here."

"Have you the strength to carry me?"

He stopped as her breath grew slower.

"Anything I can do?"

"Show Patrick what you showed me. Show him what you can from your box and let him know I loved him like a son."

"I promise, Mame."

She closed her eyes, smiling, as she took a last breath, sleeping eternally in the rocking chair. The Doctor looked to the nurses station, ringing the emergency bell as he headed for the Tardis. The nurses found her, pulling the chair from the nursery as the closed the door behind him.

He braced his console as he shed a tear.

He wiped it away.

"Next stop, Patrick Dennis, 1963, Here we go..."

 


End file.
